Mecha and Monsters from Nadesico
The following is a list of the many mecha and monsters that appeared in the 1998 anime series Martian Successor Nadesico and its 1999 movie sequel Prince of Darkness. Many of the names are noted for being based on flowers. Aestivalis Series Aestivalis 1 Ground Frame First appears in episode 1. Aerial Frame First appears in episode 2. Gunner Frame First appears in episode 3. Zero Gravity Frame First appears in episode 4. Lunar Frame First appears in episode 16. X Aestivalis Appears in episode 17. Aestivalis 2 Appears in Prince of Darkness. Black Sarena Appears in Prince of Darkness. Super Aestivalis Appears in Prince of Darkness. Nadesicos Standard Nadesicos *Nadesico A: First appears in episode 1. **Nadesico Y-Unit: First appears in episode 16. *Nadesico B: Appears in Prince of Darkness. *Nadesico C: Appears in Prince of Darkness. Nadesico Clones *Cosmos: Appears in episodes 8 and 17. *Kakitsuba: Appears in episodes 24 and 25. *Shakyaku: Appears in episodes 15 and 16. Other Nergal Mecha TV *'Cruiser': First appear in episode 1. Armed with laser cannons around the hull. *'Scramble Jet': First appear in episode 3. Armed with twin nose machine guns and wing missiles. *'Delphinium': Appears in episode 3. Armed with cluster missiles from their boosters. *'Crocus': Appears in episode 7. *'Banshee': Appears in episode 7. *'Liatris': First appear in episode 3. **'Tobiume': Appears in episodes 2 and 7. **'Gladiolus': Appears in episode 8. **'Digitalis': Appears in episode 12. *'Yuga': **'Yugao': Appears in episode 22. **'Himejoon': Appears in episode 22. **'Harujoon': Appears in episode 22. Prince of Darkness *Eucharis *Stern Kugel *Alstromeria *New Liatas **Kirtanthus *Lilac *New Destroyer *Twin Body Battleship *Tree Ships **Tree Class Yume Mizuki **4 Cylinder Tree Battleship **Tree Train Destroyer Jovian Army Automated Bugs *'Chulip': First appear in episode 1. Unlike other Jovian war machines these were created by the ancient martian civilization. For attacking they are armed with tentacles around their body. **'Chulip Pod': First appear in episode 10. Unlike regular chulips these were designed to drop small war ships like unmanned bugs and long distance communication. *'Batta': First appear in episode 1. Powers include back missiles and a pair of machine guns on the head. **'Devil Aestivalis': Appears in episode 4. Aside from flight, foot treads, and a grapple cable in each wrist it relies on the battas possessing it for weaponry. **'New Batta': First appear in episode 8. The only major difference between these and the previous models is their distortion field capabilities. **'Kobatta': First appear in episode 16. Unlike other battas these are used for construction rather than combat. *'Joro': First appear in episode 1. They require battas for long distance transportation. Powers include eye lasers and mouth missiles. **'Hanjo': Appears in episode 10. It is an artillery version of the Joro armed with more missiles on the back. *'Okera': First appear in episode 7. Powers include speed, a launchable drill for their head, and high jumping. *'Gengoro': First appear in episode 8. Powers include swimming, a pair of machine guns on the back, and body missiles that can be used underwater. *'Kanaburn': First appear in episode 11. Their only known power is hijacking vehicles. *'Yadokarin': First appear in episode 21. It was capable of hacking computers upon entering a vehicle and linking minds of humans. Artillery *'Nanafuji': Appears in episode 11. Powers include sensory to detect enemies, a gravity railgun capable of firing small black holes that can recharge every six hours while in an atmosphere, and summoning kanaburns. *'Artillery Cannon': Appears in episode 11. It is the main vanguard of the Nanafuji. It is armed with three main cannons, a pair of machine guns in the front, and three double barreled cannons on the hull. *'Tiger Tank': Appear in episode 11. They are armed with a cannon. Jins *'Tetsujin': First appears in episode 13. Powers include flight, a gravitational field, boson jumping, self destructing, a mouth laser called the Gekigan Beam, launchable arms called the Gekigan Punch, a torso gravity beam cannon called the Gekigan Shoot, and palm missiles called the Gekigan Missiles. **'Dai Tetsujin': First appears in episode 15. It possesses the same powers as the regular Tetsujin and serves as a command unit. *'Majin': First appears in episode 13. Powers include flight, a gravitational field, boson jumping, self destructing, a mouth laser called the Gekigan Beam, launchable arms called the Gekigan Punch, a torso gravity beam cannon called the Gekigan Shoot, and speed. **'Dai Majin': First appears in episode 16. It possesses the same powers as the regular Majin and serves as a command unit. **'Stealth Majin': Appears in Prince of Darkness and used by the Martian Successors. *'Denjin': First appears in episode 20. Powers include flight, a gravitational field, boson jumping, self destructing, a mouth laser called the Gekigan Beam, launchable arms called the Gekigan Punch, a torso gravity beam cannon called the Gekigan Shoot, and strength. **'Dai Denjin': An upgraded model that did not appear in the series as the final battle on Mars occurred before it could be deployed. Ships *'Katonbo': First appear in episode 1. They are armed with missiles, a gravitational field, and a gravitational cannon. **'Yamma': First appear in episode 6. They are essentially capital ship versions of Katonbos. *'Yume Mizuki': Appears in episode 16. It is armed with missiles in the front, a gravitational field, and a gravitation cannon. *'Kannazuki': Appears in episode 20. It is armed with missiles in the front, a gravitational field, and a rotatable gravitation cannon that can also drop bombs in random spaces via boson space. *'Kagurazuki': Appears in episode 21. It is armed with a gravitational cannon armed with missile launchers around it and a distortion field. *'Reigetsu': Appears in episode 25. Unlike other Jovian ships this one is used solely to mass evacuate civilians. Martian Successors Yatenko The Yatenko was the most powerful machine of the Martian Successors in the movie Prince of Darkness. Powers include flight, boson jumping, a distortion field, a spear, and back missiles. It was destroyed by the Black Sarena in the final battle. Mudzura The Mudzuras were six limited mass produced legless versions of the Yatenko from the movie Prince of Darkness. Powers include flight, boson jumping, a spear, and back missiles. Shishiki The Shishikis were the main infantry of the Martian Successors in the movie Prince of Darkness. Powers include flight, boson jumping, a distortion field, a pistol, and armpit missiles. Category:Articles that require expansion